


Some Kind of Drug

by meridian_star



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-04
Updated: 2010-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridian_star/pseuds/meridian_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a gig, a band, an audience and one hell of a show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Kind of Drug

**Author's Note:**

> At short bit of pwp, written for a good friend as a mmom fic back in 2007

There was that buzz in the air, the nervous energy of anticipation. It was the tingle that danced along the tips of Bills fingers in the small backstage room. They can hear the muffled roar of thousands of girls screaming their wants, needs and loves; though all in the room were silent.

Bill spins the microphone around in his hands, stopping to pull his gloves on a little tighter and a quick rearrange of rings. Moving to in front of the mirror he inspects his eye make-up, adding a bit more black to the left. He pulls at his hair, using more mousse, pulling strands higher, then lowers them again.

Gustav reclines in his chair with his eyes closed, but not asleep. Music blasts through his small earphones, Metallica today. In his left hand he clutches a pair of drumsticks, in his right a bottle of spring water. His hands are moving slightly, waving to a beat.

Georg stands silently, arms crossed over his chest, looking calm. His eyes stare blankly forwards at nothing in particular. Inside his head the rhythm of the first song plays out, he goes over every chord he's about to strum.

Tom is sat with his Gibson, he's just finished checking it's tuning for the fifth time in a row, it has to be perfect. His feet tap the ground quickly, he's unable to keep still, excitement runs through his whole body. To him it's like a drug. He wants to be out there now; he has a good feeling about tonight.

All four jump at the unexpected noise of the door opening. A Roadie's head appears from behind it, "It's time."

A signal is passed and the lights killed. The screams erupt suddenly, they know what this means. Tom, Georg and Gustav do one last slapping of hands for luck before each taking their appropriate places on stage. Bill stays behind, waiting for his cue, fidgeting with anything at hand.

Tom stares into the almost pitch black arena, the only lights come form the emergency exits signs and the glow of mobile phones. A few cameras flash already, the fans are getting impatient. He wipes the sweat from his hands on his top and then gets them in position for the first note.

The opening chords start up in perfect time with the first few lights. Bill flicks the switch on the microphone, turning it on. He listens through his earpiece, ignoring the crowd's screams for now.

Georg starts playing his bass, joining in with Gustav's drums. They set the pace, together they are the backbone of the music. As Georg moves his head he loses himself, becomes one with the rhythm, though there's still something missing, one more piece needed to complete it.

Bill takes a deep steady breath, then another, before finally letting out the first line of the song perfectly. His voice is flawless, but there's no time now to let out his relief. He runs forward onto the stage just as the rest of the lights make themselves known. Another line sung and he smiles at the fans, letting their excitement empower him as he races across to the left, holding the microphone out to them, a finger to his ear. "Come on I want to hear you!"

They seem to merge. No longer Bill, Tom, Gustav and Georg but Tokio Hotel.

They move easily through the songs. Tom changes from the carefree pace of Reden into the quick harshness of Ich Brech Aus. He flings his head back and his dreads whip out, his eyes are closed, he's lost as a feeling of pure power takes hold. A moan is unheard escaping his throat as he puts pressure on his guitar pulling it back towards himself, catching the erection which has appeared in his trousers.

 _Ich hab heut 'n anderen Plan ~ I've got a different agenda_

Bill moves his body in jerky movements to the fast beat, nodding at Gustav as he spits the first line out and turns to face the crowd. Pleasure grips his body; he's never felt this good, so on top of the world. It tingles through him, exciting him; he lowers his arm, vaguely hiding his crotch just in case. So much energy fills him as he runs across to Georg, they dance together and the fans go wild.

 _Ich geb Dir an mir Schuld ~ I'm blaming myself on you_

Georg is almost gone, his eyes are almost all pupil, riding on his own personal high. His hair falls around his face, tangling itself, damp with sweat but he doesn't notice. All that matters is the next note, make them scream louder, keep this feeling building.

 _Du lässt mir leider keine Wahl ~ You're not leaving me any choice_

That burning feeling appears in Gustav's arms, the pain barrier is insight. He pounds on the drums, there's no turning back, he has to go on, can't let anyone down. A stick snaps in half suddenly, but he doesn't stop, within seconds a new one is in hand from the stash by his leg, the beat goes on.

 _Ich fühl mich ~ I'm feeling_

Tom knows what he's doing now, catching his dick in just the right way, he's done this before and this won't be the last time. The smooth wood of the Gibson runs across him, making him shiver. He presses harder, moaning openly, his eyes search the stage, locking on Bill, and smiling as his twin's face looks suddenly bliss-filled.

 _Ich bin das was jetzt passiert, was jetzt passiert ~ I am what happens now, whats happening now_

All eyes follow him, they devour him and Bill lets them. His eyes are closed tight as he screams out the words, he's forgotten their meaning, but they flow out anyway, just another part to the music. The pleasure grips and holds him. It travels along that mystic bond he shares with his twin, he can almost feel Tom's guitar, feeling it speeding it, bringing them closer.

 _Du kannst mich jetzt schreien hör'n ~ You can hear me scream now_

Tom's breathing hard; he almost can't take it anymore. Bill's running over, still somehow singing, but Tom has no idea how. They move closer, Bill behind him, grinding to the music against his arse, with Tom still pressed against his Gibson. Moving as one, they're so close, together they scream out the chorus.

 _Ich brech aus ~ I'm breaking out_

Gustav's arms hurt but he doesn't feel them anymore. Georg gasps as the music reaches that last level of perfection. Bill and Tom share a private look as they move apart and the song ends.

Bill shouts to the crowd. "We'd like to take a minute to thank you all, the fans! We could never have done any of this without you!"


End file.
